


The Early Bird

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scene's just too short for a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene mostly for my own benefit, sort of to proof myself that I CAN get the boys to do as I tell them. They've both been a real bitch about that other story I'm working on, you wouldn't believe it... 

## The Early Bird

by Nikita

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~LittleSammy/nikita.htm>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, just played with them, put them back unharmed.

* * *

Bright sunlight is streaming through the windows of the loft, crawling across the furniture, the rubber plant in the corner, several clothes scattered all over the floor in front of the couch. The place is quiet, nothing stirs except the shadows that are slowly moving through the room as the sun wanders along its path. From the outside muffled sounds occasionally break the peaceful air, a church bell ringing in the distance, an ambulance blaring, increasing its volume, then fading away, sounds of the traffic as it passes the street in front of the apartment building. Muffled, but not loud enough to bother. 

Until a soft metallic jangle at the front door disturbs the silence, followed by a 'click' as the knob turns and the door slowly swings inward. There, in the open doorway, a woman stands quietly for a moment, listening into the room. She is wearing a long, creamcolored dress and holds a small suitcase in one hand, her gaze wandering about the still apartment. It stops briefly at the open door of the room opposite of the entrance, then travels up the wall and to the loft, where a bed is visible through the bars of the railing. 

The woman closes the door without a sound, then puts down the suitcase under the coat rack. She sneaks around the kitchen island and peers through the open door, then frowns slightly, stopping at the entrance. Her gaze once again sweeps the room and finally settles on the couch. And the clothes thrown around it. 

The curious look on her face changes into a confused expression, before a small smile starts to play at the corner of her lips. She moves quietly toward the stairs that lead up to the loft, slowly climbing up. Halfway up she stops and stands on tiptoe, braces herself on the railing and looks into the room, before she finally climbs up to the top of the stairs. She stands at the head of a bed and looks down, studying the two men that are sprawled across the middle of the queen-size bed. 

One of them is lying half on his back and half on his right side, his face turned away from her, partly hidden from her view by brown curls. He is hugging a pillow to his chest and as she watches he briefly tries to change his position. He grumbles something unintelligible when he is restrained by the man that is draped across his middle, a close-cropped head resting comfortably on the somewhat hairy stomach. The second man is almost completely covered by the yellow bed covers and he moves slightly as his pillow stirs restlessly beneath his head, then settles down again, never waking up. 

The curly-haired man finally manages to shift onto his other side and he turns his face toward her, still sound asleep. She watches his relaxed features for a moment, then leans forward, lightly running her fingertips across the warm skin of his forehead, smoothing a few curls from his face. 

"Good morning," she says softly, cheerfully, taking her hand back. 

Sleepy blue eyes open slowly, blink a few times against the bright light, before finally settling on her. 

"Mmhmm..." a sleep-rough voice grumbles softly, then the eyes close again. 

She stays next to the bed, patiently, watching them, the smile still on her lips. 

And then, suddenly, his eyes open wide and he stares at her, a shocked expression on his face. 

"MOM?!" he bursts out, incredulously. He tries to shoot upright, arms flailing wildly as he gropes around the bed for something. The other man grumbles drowsily, holding on to his partner as he tries to press him back onto the mattress. 

She laughs softly at the wide-eyed look. "Hey, honey." 

If possible the eyes get even wider and he finally manages to sit up, tugging at the sheets that are tucked between him and his partner. He slaps at the man now sprawled across his lap, hissing, "Jim, come on, Jim, wake up!" 

Jim groans, mumbling irritably, "...sshhtop zhat... San'bug...", but otherwise ignoring his pillow's distress. 

Blair continues to fight for the covers, glancing up at her from beneath a mop of disheveled curls. "What are you doing here?" he snaps at her, finally giving up and letting go of the blanket. 

She smiles kindly at him, whispering, "Oh, you know that, I called you a few days ago, you wanted to pick me up at the airport." 

"Yeah, tonight!" he growls and casts a quick glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Jesus, it's 7 a.m.!" 

"I took an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise you." 

"Yeah, you sure did..." he grumbles and rubs his face tiredly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens them she is still watching them and he squirms under her gaze. "Mom, I don't know what to say..." 

He makes a gesture that includes the bed and its other occupant, clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. As if on cue Jim finally begins to stir, raises his head slightly to scan the room. He glances at Blair for a second, then at Blair's mother while they are watching him. 

"Naomi?" he asks groggily, slowly lying back. He is still wrapped into the covers and his movement threatens to dislodge the blanket, causing his partner to frantically grab for something to cover himself. 

She smiles. 

"Good morning, Jim, how are you?" 

It takes him a long moment to find an answer. "Fine, 'm fine, 'n you?" 

She pats his shoulder, saying "I'm all right, you should go back to sleep," then turns back to the other man, picking up their interrupted conversation, "You don't have to explain anything, sweetheart, I understand." 

He doesn't quite believe her. "You... you do?" 

She looks offended for a moment. "What, do you think I'm blind? Of course I noticed, you couldn't miss it..." 

He groans and lets himself sink back, covering his eyes with his hands. "Oh no, don't tell me you've been betting on us, too..." 

"Why would I do that?" she asks, confused, and he just shakes his head, making a dismissive gesture. 

"I'll tell you about it some time, okay?" 

"You do that... Listen, honey, I've got some things to do now, I'll meet you for dinner, how does that sound?" 

"Uh-hu... What about 3 p.m.? I really need some rest now, you know, we've been up all night on a surveillance..." As if to confirm his statement he starts to yawn in earnest, blinking back tears from his eyes as he finishes. 

She nods, already turning to the stairs as she teases, "I just wanted to ask if I should make some tongue, but I suppose you already had some..." 

The resultant "MOM!!!" is loud enough to once again rouse Jim from his drowsiness and she can hear him as he slurs, "Whassup?" 

She descents the stairs and goes to the door, pausing when she hears him call after her, "And for god's sake ring when you come back!" 

She laughs and opens the door, briefly looking back over her shoulder before she closes it, mumbling something about birds and worms... 

  * the end - 



* * *

End The Early Bird.


End file.
